Zim and Dib's road
by Invader-ZimXDib-membrane
Summary: Zim confesses his affection for Dib. What will they do about it? M for later chapters. On hiatus until I can find a new cowriter
1. Chapter 1

**This is an rp I'm doing with Emmakitty400 on DeviantArt. We will be making a few more chapters of this and maybe a sequel if we get enough love. I'm also looking for new RP buddies so feel free to message me and ask. **

**I'm also looking for co writers for more yaoi stories for Kuroshitsuji, Naruto, and Kingdom hearts**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Invader Zim they would fuck like rabbits in every episode.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thought'**

Zim was spying on Dib. Dib sighed and rested on a nearby tree. "Ugh…. DO something already!" Zim said, both bored and annoyed. Dib, not hearing Zim, pulled a music player from his pocket and began listing to his favorite band, Evanescence. "Stupid boring human…" Zim said. Dib began to tap his foot and lip-sync along with the song, 'Last Breath'. Zim, tired of waiting, threw a cat at Dib. Dib flinched as the can hit him and pulled his ear bud out, looking, with a glare, for the culprit. Zim quickly hid from sight as Dib looked around. Dib huffed, not seeing anyone, and put his ear bud back in. He mumbled to himself before pulling out a sketch pad. Zim watched him closely. Dib began to draw a picture of a young boy that was supposed to represent his inner being. His inner being in this picture was holding a bloody knife with his hair in his eyes and a crazed look saying, "Wanna play?". Zim shook his head. "Dib-Stink is crazy". Dib sighed heavily and turned to a photo of a purple-haired woman with a small baby in her hands. He smiled warmly and stared at it. Zim got a curious look after seeing the picture. "Who is that?" Dib sighed and leaned back, book and picture pressed close to him as he stared at the sky "I miss you mom…" He said. "So it's his parental unit." Zim said thoughtfully. Dib sighed and closed his eyes, softly singing to himself. Zim, tired of his singing, threw another can at Dib. Dib frowned and looked around. Zim came out of his hiding spot. "Dib-Stink! He said loudly. Dib looked at him with a deep glare "What do you want space-boy?" "What the hell are you drawing?" "Why do you care?" Dib said sounding rather annoyed. "Because it's creepy!" "Well so are you!" "Zim is not creepy!" Dib, done talking to Zim, muttered something and put his ear buds back in. Zim threw a rock at Dib "DO NOT IGNORE ZIM!" Dib growled and threw it back before gathering his stuff and walking off. Zim followed him. Dib didn't notice. Suddenly Zim tackled him "Zim needs to talk to you!" Dib yelled at the tackle and glared at him "What?" "Zim wants you to be his….mate." Dib froze and looked at him in shock. "But…you hate me." Zim shook his head. "No. Zim doesn't." Dib glared at him, not believing him. "I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks lizard!" Zim looked at Dib, his face dead serious. "I'm not lying Dib. I….love you…" Dib froze and said nothing. Zim….loves him? "I am of age on Irk. It's time for me to be claimed as someone's mate." Zim continued. "But why me? You've always hated me in the past. Why the sudden change?" Zim shook his head. "Zim never really hated you. I've always loved you. On Irk we show affection differently. By challenging your mate and making them prove their worth." Dib raised an eyebrow "And I've proven myself how? And why me? There are so many people better than me." "Because I'm a smaller I am the submissive in any relationship. You've proven you can put me in my place if needed and get me to submit to you." "How so?" "You've beaten Zim in many fights. That's how." Dib said nothing. What could he say? His enemies of 6 years just announced he had never hated him and wanted him to be his mate. "I will not force you into anything." Zim said softly, then kissing Dib gently. Dib's eyes widened at the kiss and his heart skipped a beat. He knew he had always had some feeling for Zim but now it was showing. Zim pulled away from the kiss. "Come and find me when you decide what you want." Zim said getting off of Dib. Dib sat up and felt his lips. He sighed and just sat there for a moment. Zim sighed and left to go home. Dib got up with a sigh and walked home, still not sure what to think. 'Should I trust him? I mean it IS Zim. But he kissed me…'

Zim sighed as he arrived home. He went down to his lab. "Computer! Show me The Dib-love!" He commanded. The computer responded and showed him an image of Dib in his room. Dib sat on his bed and pulled out his Zim plushie, holding it close. Zim smiled at this. Dib leaned against his wall with the tiny doll in his arms, seemingly lost in thought. Zim sighed "I hope he says yes…" Dib stared at the ceiling for a minute before pulling out his sketchbook and opening it to a drawing of Zim. He set the doll down and sighed, looking at the drawing for a minute. Zim felt his heart skip a beat. "He drew me…" He smiled widely 'Maybe this means he feels the same way about me….' Zim thought. Dib pulled out a pencil and added a few more details to the drawing, more curve to the antenna and more cures in his sides. He smiled warmly and drew a tiny heart. Zim smiled. "Computer. I'm going out for a while. Lock down the base" He said softly, leaving the base.

**Suspense for you! ~ I'm such a tease. What will Dib say? Will they end up fucking like rabbits? If people are nice to me. Flames will be used to burn a kitty. DON"T BURN THE KITTY!**


	2. Authors alert!

**Authors Alert!**

I regret to inform you that the next chapter for Zim and Dib's road will not be up for a while. You see I have pneumonia and am having a allergy problem. Please be patient. I WILL continue this story and the next chappy will have sex in it. Thank you and farewell!


	3. Sorry loyal fans

Im afraid due to lack of a partner I can no longer do this story. If one of you want to become my partner then feel free to message me and say so. Sorry to all the fans of this story


End file.
